create_gardenfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Banaza
Biographie thumb|337pxBanaza, est le protagoniste du Light Novel "Ex-Hero Candidate’s, who turned out to be a cheat from lv2, laid-back life in Another World", ou "L'Ex-Héros Candidat, qui s'est avéré être un tricheur de lvl2, une vie paisible dans l'Autre Monde" en français, qui a été convoqué dans le royaume magique de Cryroad en tant que Héros candidat afin d'y tuer le Roi Démon, mais fut vite rejetté comme Héros disqualifié en raison de ne possèder les capacités que d'un citoyen lambda Lui, qui voulait initialement retourner dans son monde d'origine, s'est vu dans l'incapacité d'y retourner à cause du royaume magique, devant donc inévitablement vivre dans ce monde. Les personnes comme Banaza, qui ont atteint le Niveau 2, ont acquis toutes compétences et magies existantes, les transformant en de véritables "brise-systèmes", ayant par exemple leurs statistiques bien au-delà des statistiques maximum du monde, voire infinies. Malgré tout, lui qui fait les choses à son rythme avec un sourire facile, prit la race Lys of the Demon comme épouse et profite désormais pleinement de sa vie de jeune marié, changeant son nom en Furio et menant une vie encore plus décontractée que dans son monde de base. Cependant, le chaos parvient souvent jusqu'à sa nouvelle famille, recevant la visite tantôt d'une créature géant surmontée de quatre guerrières, tantôt d'un diable et d'un ancien Roi Démon, le rejoignant au fur et à mesure du temps et ne le déstabilisant pas le moins du monde dans sa routine quotidienne. Stats Tier : High 7-C, facilement supérieur Alias : '''Arpshow, Furio, le Héros candidat disqualifié, le mari de Lys '''Origine : The Laid-back Life in Another World of the Ex-Hero Candidate Who Turned out to be a Cheat from Level 2 Age : '''Inconnu '''Sexe : Masculin Classification : Humain, Héros candidat | Suprême Niveau de Menace : Tiger+, facilement supérieur Pouvoirs et capacités : 'Caractéristiques physiques surhumaines, sens très développés (Peut détecter les ennemis à l'aide de différents moyens), manipulation du temps (A remonter le temps juste après la mort de Lys), manipulation de la magie et résistance à cette dernière (Est capable de retirer les magies cachées sur ses objets sans problème, envoûter une lance afin que cette dernière puisse vaincre un dragon sur une longue distance et peut briser toutes magies utilisées à son encontre), manipulation de la gravité (Peut augmenter la gravité pour restreindre son adversaire), manipulation des malédictions (A maîtrisé toute les magies du mondes dont celle des malédictions), manipulation de l'électricité (A maîtrisé toute les magies du mondes dont celle de la foudre), manipulation du feu (A maîtrisé toute les magies du mondes dont celle du feu), manipulation de l'eau (A maîtrisé toute les magies du mondes dont celle de l'eau), manipulation de l'air (A maîtrisé toute les magies du mondes dont celle de l'air), amplification des statistiques (A amélioré une lance avec plusieurs magies), BFR (Hiya ayant montré être la détentrice de son propre monde, Furio peut également en créer un), adaptation (A apprit deux types de magies qui lui étaient inconnues juste en observant une fois un sort, peut obtenir la magie opposée de chaque nouvelle magie qu'il apprends), négation (Peut restreindre les mouvements d'autrui), soin (A totalement soigné Hiya alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort), transformation (A l'aide d'une de ses magies, a pu changer d'apparence), télépathie (Peut lire l'esprit d'autrui), téléportation (Peut se téléporter ou il le souhaite avec sa magie), analyse (Peut analyser le statut de quelqu'un ou d'un objet) et résistance a cette dernière (Uriminus n'as pas réussi à voir son statut) 'Potentiel d'attaque : Large Town (A purifié la forêt de Delabeza et a par conséquent exterminé l'armée entière du frère de Lys), facilement supérieur (N'a jamais eu l’occasion de se battre sérieusement en combat) Vitesse : FTL '''(Est plus rapide que Gozaru qui peut frapper a la vitesse de la lumière) à '''Infinite Speed (Sa statistique de vitesse a été décrite comme illimitée) Durabilité : Large Town à Continent (Est supérieur a Hiya, l'ayant battu facilement alors que Hiya n'arrivait pas a lui faire le moindre dégâts), facilement supérieur (Aucun ennemi ne l'a poussé à prendre de réels dégâts) Endurance : Illimitée (Sa statistique d'agilité est infinie) Intelligence : Basique Faiblesse(s) : 'A tendance à s'énerver quand quelque chose arrive à Lys 'Équipement(s) standard(s) : Sa cape Catégorie:The Laid-back Life in Another World of the Ex-Hero Candidate Who Turned out to be a Cheat from Level 2 Catégorie:Œuvres Officielles